ocmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Project X Zone: Infinite
Project X Zone: Infinite, known in Japan as Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds (プロジェクトXゾーン3: 無限世界の戦争) is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo Switch developed by Monolith Soft and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. The game is the sequel to Project X Zone 2, however, the plot holds up on it's own, retaining a standalone story. The game is a crossover between various franchises from Bandai Namco Entertainment, Capcom, Sega, and Nintendo. For the first time ever, characters from the OCVerse, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC Universe, among others will appear. Also, in an exclusive deal, Sony has allowed Namco to put Nathan Drake into the game. The title was released in Japan in September 2017, and scheduled to be released worldwide in February 2018. Gameplay Like its predecessor, Project X Zone: Infinite is a tactical role-playing game in which players strategically maneuver their characters across a field to battle with the enemy. Characters are paired up into Pair Units, with Solo Units consisting of a single character able to assist them when linked together. In battle, players use well-timed attacks and combos to do as much damage to the opponent as possible before their turn ends. For the first time ever, online multiplayer is present. Online Play In the newly introduced online multiplayer, players will be able to go head to head using their own custom solo and pair units. Besides the normal battle mode, there's a tournament mode, a king of the hill mode, a heroes vs villains mode, and even a survival mode. Development On January 8, 2017, Famitsu.com launched a teaser website for an unnamed Bandai Namco project. For five days, a new interactive "virtual world" was able to be explored on the website. On the sixth day, the official announcement trailer for "Project X Zone: War of Infinite Worlds" was released, with Soichiro Morizumi confirmed to be writing and directing. The trailer showed Reiji and a clone of Reiji in black clothes facing off. The trailer also revealed that characters from Sonic the Hedgehog would be appearing in the game. Over the months, several pairing and solo units were revealed. Square Enix was initially in talks to have their characters included in the game, but talks fell through once a deadline was reached. In March 2017, OCVerse company revealed that their characters will be represented in the game. Later in the same month, DC Comics had announced that they were lending their characters into the fray. In April, Tetsuya Kakihara shared a picture on Instagram showing off the script to the game, and announced that he will be voicing Strife Kurosaki, confirming the character's appearance in the game. In May, Toshiyuki Morikawa, the Japanese voice of Rush Leon, posted a picture with Kakihara, himself, and Alan's Japanese voice actor, Takehito Koyasu. Also in the picture was Miyuki Sawashiro, the Japanese voice actress for Mya, The Azure Heroine. The caption read "Mobius' Finest Reunion!!". After days of speculation, it was confirmed that the four were recording lines for Project X Zone Infinite, also confirming that Rush and Alan would appear as a pair unit in the game, and Mya as a solo unit. Shortly after, a teaser trailer showing Sonic being challenged to a race by The Flash was released. A week later, Bandai Namco released a full roster list, the biggest roster of all three games. Characters Playable Characters Pair Solo Bosses Online Exclusive Non-Playable Characters "Retro World" Unlockable Campaign "Dragon's Redemption" Unlockable Campaign "Mobius-Z" Unlockable Campaign "Speed Bump" Unlockable Campaign Plot Prologue 1-5 The story opens with Reiji and Xiamou battling Saya and Sheath. Category:Video Games